


Endless Love

by landito



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landito/pseuds/landito
Summary: Sylvie returns to House 51 after her broken engagement.  Will everyone be happy she's back?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first try ever at this, please forgive me for any typos and errors.

Sylvie just returned from Fowlerton and her broken engagement. Her broken arm is healed and she's ready to be back on Ambo 81. This was her first shift back and she was excited and nervous at the same time. While she knew Foster and Stella would be her support system, somehow her heart was beating faster than a motor boat all the while thinking about seeing Matt Casey.

Thoughts swirling in her mind – would he be happy to see her? Would he be upset that she left, that she got engaged, would he ignore her, would he, would he, would he? Why was it that she could only think of him and not the rest of the 51 Family? So with a deep breath and a smile on her face, Sylvie gets out of her car and walks bravely into the Fire House.

She looks around, no one is there? What???? Did they forget I was coming home or were they just wrapped up into their own busy world? Oh how I’ve missed this House, how I missed the bickering, the laughter, the joy and the sadness. It was eerily quiet for shift and she couldn't wrap her head around that. And then it happened, loud cheers, hellos, high fives and, there it was, the laughter. Sylvie was smiling with a grin as big as Texas. As she panned the room, her one thought…. where was Casey? Finally, their eyes connected and with no hesitation, Casey takes her in his arms and whispers “So glad you’re back, we’ve missed you.” Sylvie responds "I missed you too".

Shift goes by uneventfully and as Sylvie gathers her belongings and is walking out, she hears Casey calling her. She turns, her heart pounding a thousand beats a minute and turns with a “Hey, what's up”! Casey tells Sylvie how happy he is she’s back and wants to celebrate her return. He asks her to meet him at Molly's for a drink. Thoughts flooding her mind.... she wants to say yes, should she say yes and then she does say yes. He smiles and says “OK, I'll see you at Molly's at 8”

As she enters her apartment, puts her keys down, she gets a text from Foster – “don’t get comfortable, we’re going out tonight to celebrate your homecoming.” Oh no, this surprise has her conflicted and while she doesn’t want to disappoint Casey (and herself), she responds with a smiley emoji and OK. Sylvie immediately texts Casey that she couldn’t make it and let’s try another time. What the heck am I doing she says to herself. I’ve missed Matt more than anyone else at 51. I miss his support, his strength, his loyalty and I miss him always being there for me. Most of all, I miss his smile. Still struggling within her head that it’s too soon to be thinking of dating and too soon to be having those "Matt" thoughts, she gets ready for girls night on the town. 

Sylvie let’s her thoughts return to being back in Chicago, being home and being back on 81. The weeks pass like a comfortable blanket. Sylvie settles into a happy routine. Yet, so much has happened since she’s back. Matt and her have gotten really close but Sylvie knows it's more than friendship. She tries to put it out of her mind reminding herself that he's my best friend, he was married to my best friend, I dated her brother. But the more she tried to escape the reality, the harder it got to evade the truth. Something was missing in her life, and that something was Matthew Casey. Will she ever be able to admit that?

Matt is torturing himself too. He knows he has deep feelings for Sylvie. Would he ever be able to tell her, would he ever be able to hold her, comfort her, love her. Overthinking, a trait we all love in Matthew Casey, he knows one thing for sure; he will always protect her, he will always be her friend and he will always be there for her. For the rest of his life, he would watch over her and make sure she was safe, no matter what!

And so, even after months of leaning on each other, through thick and thin, good and bad, they were still afraid to let their true feelings show. That was until Cruz and Chloe’s wedding night reception. And then it happened. Like all spontaneous and wonderful life events, with no inhibitions, no prearranged plan, no fear and so much longing, Matt takes Sylvie by the hand. He walks her to the dance floor and immersed in each other’s eyes, the feelings they felt could no longer be denied. With the song “Endless Love” playing, Matt lowers his head, Sylvie looking up with tears in her eyes, and in a gentle, tender motion, they finally share their first kiss. As if no one else is in the room, they hold each other close as the song continues playing....“Your eyes, your eyes. They tell me how much you care, Ooh yes, you will always be my Endless Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Endless Love written by Lionel Ritchie , label Motown Records


End file.
